Life Choices
by BakingM0nk3y7
Summary: Sequel to "What if . . .?" What happened after that night of passion between Booth and Brennan? Will Angela and Hodgins marriage go off without a hitch. What happens with Gormmogon? Read to find out.
1. Tests and Dizziness

Title: Life Choices

Disclaimer: All Bones characters and events belong to Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. If you don't recognize them, they belong to me.

Author's Note: This fic is sequel to my other fic "What if . . .?" and takes place a little more than 3 weeks after the events that happened in the last chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers and fans out there. I can't believe I got 67 reviews on my last story. Please keep it up and it gives me a lot of inspiration for my fics. Well, here is the much anticipated sequel to "What if . . .?". I think you will like it.

-

And that night they became one.

Brennan thinks over the events that had happened between Booth and her three weeks earlier while staring at a box that contained a pregnancy test. She pulled out the contents and hurriedly fliped the box over and starts reading the directions printed on the back. She looked into her bathroom mirror and breathed a deep breath before doing what the directions told her. She then sat on the edge of her tub and waited the never-ending five minutes after taking the test.

She has had her suspicions that she could indeed be pregnant with Booth's child. She had been vomiting every day, but always in the morning. She had also been nauseous all day and has been having more cravings for foods that she has never liked. One day, Booth had questioned her about it.

"Why are you eating all the time? Is there something wrong?" he said, looking at the half-finished sub that was currently in her mouth. She was in her office eating when he walked in with their newest case.

She pulled the sandwich back out of her mouth. "No, Booth. I'm just hungry." Her simple tone made Booth smile.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and, with feet shuffling, went to go answer it. "Hey, Booth." she said in a depressed tone.

"Hey, babe," he let himself in and kissed her head. "Is Andy up?"

"Not yet. I don't have to go to work today so I thought I would let him sleep in a little. Please don't disturb him." she closed her door and started to head for her kitchen. She hadn't wanted to worry Booth about the could-be-pregnancy just yet. So she had bit her tongue and went through her days as usual until their new case was solved. But she didn't know how long she could keep it up. She was determined to keep it bottled in for as long as needed.

He looked at her tired expression, "Okay. What's up with you today?"

She rubbed her eyes and tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Nothing. I'm just a little drowsy. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" he asked in one of his caring tones that made her love him even more. He tried to bring her hand into his hand but she shook it off and took a step back. "Tempe, you're starting to worry me. What happened?"

She opened her mouth to say what was really wrong, but closed it when she felt light-headed. She swayed on her feet a little. He caught her before she could fall and led her to her couch and sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little dizzy," she put a hand to her head.

"Now tell me the truth. What's really happening?" She removed her hand and stared into his brown eyes.

"I may be pregnant with your child, Booth," she said determined, waiting nervously for his reaction. When he did, she was surprised at what he did. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She shared the embrace. After a long moment, they finally broke apart and she was shocked to find his eyes tear-laden.

He couldn't believe this. He has loved her for as long as he could remember and was happy about the news. He was going to be a dad, again. He loved the feeling it brought and wanted to be with her and his baby forever. But he remembered one word out of her last sentence and it caught his attention. "Woah, woah. Wait a minute. You don't know yet? There's a chance you're not pregnant?"

"Yes. But there are many indications that I am. Nausea, morning sickness, unusual cravings. Before you came, I was taking a home-pregnancy test. The test results should be finished by now," she started to slowly get up (with the help of Booth) and headed to her bathroom. She left the door open a crack and from his viewpoint from the couch he could see her reflection from her mirror. He could see her pick the test up. She came out of her bathroom and had a dazed expression on her face. He thought the worse. She wasn't pregnant, he thought. But his thoughts vanished when a small smile came across her features. She held up the stick and, being trained as a sniper to have really good eyesight, he could make out the digital reading.

"I'm pregnant," she said in an amazed voice. He shared her smile as they both laughed with excitement. He rushed over to her, picked her up and spun her around, both laughing with amazement. They kissed with passion they both haven't felt in a long time. Now they could start their life together.

-

Interested? None of the other characters fit into here so it was just B&B-centric. But I promise they will appear soon. Review please!


	2. Sketchpad and Tranducers

********

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: So so so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. Weddings and births have taken up alot of my time. But I'm back with a juicy chapter! Enjoy! I tried to make this super long. R&R!

* * *

"Angela!" Cam called after the artist as she was making her way to her office in the Jeffersonian. Angela looked back to see who called her name and Cam waved her into her office. Angela obeyed and after she was in Cam shut the door.

"What's up, Cam?" Angela questioned.

"I have a question. Have you noticed anything wierd happening with Dr. Brennan lately?" Cam anxiously asked.

"If by wierd you mean her constant cravings, nausea, and the way she gags at the sight of human remains, then yeah you could say she has been acting wierd," Angela said with a slight smile tugging at her lips. "So you've noticed it too?"

"Yeah. I was walking with her down in Limbo to have her examine a set of Civil War era remains and when she saw the skeleton, she made a kind of disgusted face and excused herself."

"Woah! Bren has never been revolted at a skeleton before."

"I know. Do you think she is - "

Angela finished her sentence for her, "Pregnant? Either that or she's been spending too much time with," Angela had a realization. Of course! Brennan _has_ been spending a lot of time with Booth. And she noticed they have been touchy-feely this last month. They tried to hide it or cover it up, but she could see through their facade. Why couldn't she have seen this before? It was so obvious. Booth was the father of her best friend's baby. Usually, Angela's great connection she had with other people allowed her to sense things that would otherwise remain secret. She had a knack for this sort of thing. She just had to contact Bren to see if the rumors and evidence is true.

"Oh, wow!" Angela continued, lightly smacking her forehead. She then left, sketchbook in hand, leaving Cam alone and wondering where she was going.

"Wait! Ange - " Cam cut her own words off with a sigh and sat at her desk. "I really have to learn how to keep my mouth shut," she muttered to herself, tapping away on her laptop.

* * *

"You're only about 5 and a half weeks, but you are definentely pregnant, Dr. Brennan," Dr. Jacobs said with a huge smile. "Congradulations!" Dr. Jacobs wiped the remaining gel from Brennan's stomach and put the transducer in its cradle and saved the images. "I'm gonna print these out so you can have your own copies. I'll be right back." And with another smile, she left Brennan and Booth alone, with Brennan still clutching Booth's hand. Brennan quickly pulled her shirt down, suddenly self-conscious.

"I just can't believe it," Brennan said in a bewildered voice, staring at the ceiling. "It's just happening so fast. Everything is."

"Well isn't this what you wanted. We are gonna be a family. Me, you, Andy, and - ," Booth put his hand on Brennan's slightly rounded belly, "little Joseph Michael Booth."

"Joseph Michael Booth? What if it's a girl?"

"Then I'll let you name her. If I named her, her name would be something like Betty Boop."

Brennan had to giggle at that. Booth was such a caring man. She knew they had a special something between them since the first time they lied eyes on each other. She just couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. She couldn't explain the butterflies in her stomach when they sit at the Diner and they just have a regular conversation. She couldn't understand why her knees went weak when he gave her his charm smile. And most of all, she couldn't comprehend why his chocolate eyes lit up when he laid eyes on her. She always thought love is a chemical combination in the brain, but Booth was proving her wrong. And that didn't happen too often.

"Okay. I'll name her. How do you like Kayla? Kayla Rae Booth?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect," Booth smiled and pressed his lips to the forehead of his expecting girlfriend. He strangely felt different than the time he found out Rebecca was pregnant with Parker. More happy. Fulllfilled. Maybe because he never truly loved Rebecca, just thought he did. But now she had to be a part of his life beacuse of Parker. He didn't have a problem with that as long as she didn't take his visiting rights for his son.

* * *

Brennan put her Toyota into park in front of her apartment and turned her car off. She sat back with a sigh and tried to collect herself. She took some deep breaths. Lately she has been having bad anxiety. It was so bad that she sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, gasping for air for no reason at all. She didn't know why. She never really wanted kids until Andy came into her family and now she wanted more. _I should be happy right?_

After getting Andy out of the car she hurried into her apartment. She had insisted to Booth to let her drive to her doctor's office on her own. He gave in after some insistent reassurances from her. She just wanted to be alone with Andy for the night so she could think. She was looking forward to putting Andy to bed and soaking in a bubble bath with a full glass of her favorite wine. Some scented candles wouldn't hurt either. Thank goodness her dad watched Andy for her. In order for her to have him watch Andy she had to tell him the truth. About everything. But he was okay with it. Thank goodness.

Brennan put Andy down and put her key into the lock but noticed that it was unlocked. A surge of alarm went through Brennan. Could someone have broken into her house? Since she didn't have a weapon on her she cautiously entered. There was barely any light in her living room because she had drawn her curtains before she left. But she noticed a familiar figure sitting on her couch. She flicked on the light and sighed a breath.

"Angela? What are you doing here," Brennan noticed that her friend was being unusually quiet. "What's wrong?"

"I think I deserve an explanation, Bren," Angela said as she stood, crossing her arms.

Brennan started her usual ritual of taking Andy out of his carrier and taking off her coat," Explanation about what?" she pulled Andy out of his carseat.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes. I am. And Booth's the father. What's wrong with it? Why do you sound do mad?"

Angela didn't answer. All she could do was hug the other woman. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because my doctor just confirmed it. I didn't want to get your hopes up if it was a false-positive. I know how much you wanted me and Booth to have a relationship together."

"I do and I'm glad he's the father. We both know that you can rely on Booth. You know he won't abandon you or the children."

"I know," the anthropologist sat down with a sigh, followed by the artist, "but I'm still afraid. Afraid that something bad will happen. Something bad always happens when my life finally starts to get better," Brennan started to cry, "I just don't want that to happen."

"Oh, sweetie," Angela took her friend into her arms and let her cry. After Brennan calmed down, Angela decided to brighten the mood with some good news.

"I have to tell you something. Hodgins asked me to marry him yesterday." Angela showed her ring to Brennan.

"Oh. I am so happy for you, Ange," said Brennan.

"Me too."

* * *

R&R, please! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry there was no Zack in here. He just doesn't fit into my story very well. Please don't hate me.


	3. Doctors and Michigan

**Hey I'm back! I'm kinda disappointed that not a lot of people reviewed chapter 2. Please keep them coming. Even if they are bad or criticism, I will take what I can get. They are my inspiration or my muse. Like they say, feedback is the best thing you can give an author. **

**A/N: Just a little warning. This chapter is extremely sad and depressing. I can't say anymore without giving anything away. Just keep that in mind. If you are having a very happy day and you are a Bones fan, you might wanna come back and read it in the near future because this chapter will bring you down. Now, no more chit-chat. Pen, Paper, Action! Showtime!**

* * *

Booth's cell phone rang.

Booth woke up with a groan. He rolled over, flicked the bedside lamp on, and flipped the cell phone open without checking the caller I.D. first.

"Booth," he muttered into the phone groggily.

"Hey, it's Brennan. Sorry to call you so late. You need to come to the hospital right away," worry was evident in her voice. Booth sat upright in bed, already putting his pants on, "Is everything okay? Did anything happen with Andy or you?" "Everything is fine with me and the children. Zack has been in a serious accident," she said and Booth could tell she had been crying and new tears were threatening to fall.

"How serious is it?" Booth always made remarks to Zack but he has always had a soft spot for the kid.

"The doctor told us to call his family and friends," said Brennan, as if it explained everything. For Booth, it did.

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Please hurry." _Click _Booth, dressed in a green shirt with an unrecognizable deco on the front accompanied with black pants and tie up shoes, grabbed his jacket and keys and hurried out the front door, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Brennan rubbed her neck and rolled her head, releasing the kinks that had built up. She had been sitting in the same waiting room chair for hours, waiting for a doctor to come tell them about Zack's situation and the severity of it all. She leaned her head back and let it rest on the faded yellow wallpaper with a sigh, closing her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Angela and Hodgins. Angela had her head resting on Hodgins' shoulder, fast asleep. Hodgins had his head against the top of hers, wide awake. Brennan looked to her left and saw Cam with her head in her hands, staring ahead at the wall, deep in her own thoughts.

Brennan heard footsteps and looked up to find Booth walking down the hallway towards the team. Brennan stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Hey - ," he said, rubbing her back in little comforting circles, " - is he okay?"

Angela had woken up from her rest at the commotion, "We don't know yet. The doctor hasn't told us much since we came."

"Where's his family?" Booth asked, expecting the hallway to be crowded with his extended family members, but saw the hospital was having one of its "quiet" nights.

"We called them. They're catching the first flight," Hodgins replied, still sitting down. Booth nodded and turned his attention to Angela and Cam, "How are you guys doing?"

"As good as could be expected, considering the circumstances," Angela said. Booth saw that she was taking it harder than the rest of the squint squad. She had black tear streaks down her cheeks and her face was flushed from crying so hard. Booth decided not to press it and just nodded again. "How about you, Cam?"

"I knew the first day I met Zack, he would cause me pain," Cam wiped her nose. On the exterior she seemed so furious that she was shaking but on the inside she was beating herself up and her heart was tearing apart.

"Cam you couldn't have predicted something like this would have happened," Angela said.

"Exactly what happened?" questioned Booth, not wanting the two girls to get into more of an argument. He didn't want anymore stress for anyone, especially Brennan.

"Well, Zack was driving back from Nevada where he went to a seminar for blooming scientist graduates or something when something exploded right in the middle of the highway he was driving through. 15 people were killed, many more injured. But they airlifted him back here because it was more convenient for his family. They're doing emergency surgery right now," Angela explained, getting more incoherent as she went on. A doctor, wearing a white lab coat and reading from a file, walked towards the group, "Zack Addy's family?"

Everybody stood up. The doctor's face flicked with surprise but was quickly clouded over by concern and sadness. "This way, please," he pointed to a joint room to his left. The group followed him silently and and he closed the door behind them. The room was tiny and windowless. The two chairs that were occupying the room took most of it up. Nobody sat, though. They all brace themselves in case they heard the worst news. "I'm Dr. Johnson. I was the surgeon that worked on Mr. Addy," the doctor announced.

"How is he?" Angela was the first to ask.

"Well, Mr. Addy came in with serious brain damage and quite a number of fractured bones. We tried evrything in our power to save him, but the internal bleeding is simply too severe. I'm very sorry." Angela sobbed into Hodgins' chest and both fell to the floor, with Hodgins stroking her hair, trying to calm her. Cam said nothing. She just blindly mader her way to one of the chairs. Brennan closed her cool blue eyes and tried to talk in a straight voice but, despite her efforts, her voice came out shaky. With Booth supporting her, she asked the doctor, "Can we see him?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to say that the only thing that is keeping him alive is life support. We are going to let his parents decide whether or not they wanna shut it off."

"Is there any chance that he will wake up?" Booth asked, surprised that those words would ever come out of his mouth. Angela, still sobbing, looked up, expectent of better news.

"Let me just say it like this," the doctor explained, his balding head shining from the flourescent lights, his brow furrowing," if his parents decide to keep him on life support, he will live his life a vegetable. I'm sorry to be so straightforward with you."

"No. We respect it."

"Again, I'm very sorry for your loss," and with a gentle nod, the doctor left the room.

Angela, a little calmer, but still crying, looked up from Hodgins' chest, "Poor Zack," she could barely choke out, holding onto Hodgins for support.

"What do we do now?" Cam questioned from her place on the chair.

"All we can do is wait for his family," Booth said, wondering why when anything good starts to happen in his life, something horrible had to come next.

* * *

Five hours went by until Zack's parents and siblings arrived. The rest of his family could not make it in time, but sent their deepest sympathies. After discussing with his doctor, his parents had to make the decision that a parent should never have to make for their child: Let their son live his life a vegetable, unable to move, touch, or affect the world around him or end his suffering. Sadly, they chose the latter. Brennan and her team stood by his parents to say goodbye to their dear son and close colleage. Zack looked very small in the large hospital bed. Hooked up to many machines and tubes, his chest rose and fell rhythmically. His pasty skin looked very fragile and swollen, making him barely recognizable. His family said their goodbyes first, then left so his coworkers could say goodbye. Angela was the first one to move. She went to his bedside and placed his fragile hand into hers.

"I'm so sorry, Zacky," she said, kissing his forehead. "I'll miss you so much." Tears flowing down, she left the room.

All Cam could do was say goodbye faintly and leave the room. Hodgins was next. He went over and held Zack's hand also, "We will all miss you dude. You'll always be King of the Lab," he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a bronze trophy that read:

DR. ZACK ADDY

KING OF THE LAB

He put it on the table by his bedside and, after giving his hand a final pat, followed Angela and Cam to the hallway. Booth walked up to the foot of his bed and looked at the young man.

"Hey, buddy. I just wanted you to know that I think that you are a very intelligent _man_. I mean you are one of the most intelligent person I know. We will miss you, buddy." Booth waved goodbye and took his place by Brennan. She looked over to Booth and knew that she had to say goodbye alone.

"Booth, could you please leave the room. I would like to say goodbye alone, if you don't mind."

Booth opened his mouth to object, thinking that leaving his girlfriend and mother of his unborn child with her soon dead-to-be assistant would not be the brightest idea, but closed it instantly when he saw Brennan's pleading eyes. "Okay. I'll just be - ," he pointed in the direction of the hallway, " - out there." After Brennan was sure that she was alone, she shut the door and sat at Zack's bedside and clutched his hand. She looked at his pale face for a long, hard moment, trying to think of something meaningful to say. Tears were all that came out. She tried to blink them away to no avail.

"God, what am I supposed to say?" she asked in a cracked voice, knowing fully well she wouldn't get no response. "That I'm sorry that you have to go through so much pain at a really young age, th-that you won't be able to explore the world? Nothing I say will bring you back and I am trying so hard to accept that. I mean I'm around death everyday and usually I try to distance myself from the victim so I won't have an emotional breakdown but it's so much harder when it's a loved one dying right in front of you. The truth is -, " she took a deep breath, " - is that I love you, Zack. You are like a brother to me or even a son. I wanna tell you something. I'm pregnant. It's Booth's baby. I know you never had much patience for him but I know you will be looking down over us, keeping all of us away from harm. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

She bowed her head for a minute and looked back up and continued, "It says in your file that you want to be cremated. Your parents and the team have decided that you will have your funeral here and be transported back to Michigan and be cremated. I know how much you are fascinated by the water -," she gave a sad smile, " - so we are gonna spread your ashes by a freshwater lake near your parents house. You'd like it. It is unbelieveably clean and has many fish." She took another deep breath and looked down. She sat there for a minute and looked back up, fresh tears forming. "I love you, Zack. We will all miss you. Especially me," she knew that she shouldn't keep him suffering any longer and kissed his forehead. She wiped her eyes and went out to the hallway where everyone, including Dr. Johnson, was standing around. "It's time," Brennan announced.

With silent looks and nods, everyone walked in, ready to let their son and dear friend rest in peace.

* * *

"I can't believe he's really gone," Angela said. The whole team was in Brennan's office. Cam and Angela were sitting on the couch and Hodgins was sitting in between them. Brennan was siiting behind her desk, staring at the black screen of her laptop. Booth was sitting on the opposite side of the desk, a thoughtful expression upon his face.

"I know. It seems so quiet without him," Hodgins agreed.

"You okay, Booth?" Brennan asked, noticing that he hasn't changed his position since they arrived at the Jeffersonian about 45 minutes ago.

After a second, "Something just doesn't add up. You said that an explosion overturned his car right?" he asked to Angela.

"Yeah. They are still trying to find the source."

"Did they describe it? LIke where or even what color it was?"

"All they got from the the witnesses' reports is that a huge yellow flame exploded right in the middle of the highway and went up about 100 feet in the air."

"What are you getting at, Booth?" Cam questioned the now pacing man in front of her.

"What if this wasn't accidental? What are the odds of an explosion going right in the middle of the highway at the exact time that Zack was going over it?"

Everyone was a little confused, something that didn't happen too often," So what are you saying?" Brennan asked.

"I'm saying that it was a bomb that was set up by Gormoggon that killed Zack," Booth replied with vemon in his voice. "Woah, that is quite a leap, Booth," Hodgins exclaimed.

"I know but it makes sense, right? I mean he's watching our every move but he thought that it was Bones that was going to that seminar with him, right?"

"Yeah, but Zack wanted to go alone. I shouldn't have let him. I'll regret that for the rest of my life," Brennan replied, looking down at her hands.

"Okay, so Gormoggon set the bomb up, thinking that you were in the car too. Now that he's going to find out that Bones is alive he's going to go to the place where he knows that we will all be together. He's goin to step his game up," he pulled his cell phone out and hurriedly punched in a number.

"Cullen. Yeah, it's Booth. Can you get me a jet for me and the squints to Michigan for tomorrow? Thanks," he closed his phone and turned his attention back to the team. "Pack your bags."

"Why?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Cause we are going to finally catch Gormoggon. And I know exactly where to get him."

**

* * *

**

So there you are! Told you that it was a little depressing. R&R please! I promise that there will be no more major character death. I want at least another 10 reviews. It's not mandatory but it helps. I'm gonna ask you readers a question and please review back and tell me what you think:

In the end, should Gormoggon live or die? Tell me your opinion and I'm sure I'll be whipping up another chapter real soon.


	4. Smiles and Rain

**A/N: Sorry. I've been caught up in a lot of drama. More than you can imagine. Here's another chapter! Enjoy. _**

"Come on, Bones!" Booth moaned. He crossed his arms and, with a huge sigh, leaned on the doorway of Brennan's bedroom where she was frantically packing clothes into two huge suitcases. "We're only gonna be in Michigan for at least 3 days. Why do you have to pack so much stuff? Andy's getting restless!" As if on cue, Andy came into the room, clutching a mini "Toy Story" suitcase in his right hand and holding his blue teddy bear in his left, and moaned, also, making Booth chuckle.

"Well, I have to make sure I have enough clothes and accesories. Plus all my vitamins and hair necessities. I also have to pack Andy's things also," she looked at Andy with a dubious look," Are you sure we should be taking him? I'm sure my father won't mind watching him for a few days. I'm just worried about it being too dangerous for him."

"You worry too much, babe. I have a trusted cousin up in Michigan and she has agreed to watch him when we go to Zack's funeral. Plus, she loves kids."

"What about if we get a lead on Gormoggon's whereabouts and we have to leave immediately?" She tried to zip one of the suitcases but it's bulging size made it very difficult. Booth saw her struggling so he sat on top of it and she quickly zipped, blowing a strand of brown hair that dipped in front of her eys and sighed, clearly worried.

Booth zipped up the other suitcase and wrapped his arms gently around her waist and gave her a tender hug, "Don't worry about it. Angela and Hodgins are going to rent the hotel room right next to us, so that way, in case we get a call, she will be able to watch Andy. I got it all under control. Everything is going to be okay as long as I'm there. We are gonna catch Gormoggon and our baby will be born into a much safer world and everyone will live happily."

"Except Zack." Brennan said sadly.

Booth abruptly turned Brennan around and held her at arms length by her shoulders, making them instantly lock eyes, "Hey. What happened to Zack was not your fault. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Never blame yourself for what happened to him. He is in a much better place now and he is no longer in pain. We just need to accept that."

"Okay," Brennan said, ignoring the hot sting of tears behind her astonishing eyes.

Booth pulled her back into the tender hug, "Okay," he said and continued rubbing her back. A knock at the door grabbed all of there attention. Brennan cleared her throat and went to answer the door. Behind it was a familiar face.

"Hey, Angela." Brennan said and moved aside so her best friend could enter and closed the door once she did.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, pulling her into a friendly hug. "You ready?"

"Just about," she said and moved towards her large bedroom to pick up her equally large suitcases while Angela slowly strode her way into her best friend's living room where she laid eyes on Booth, who had moved himself and Andy to the couch.

"Hey, Bo - ," she started to say, but a tiny voice interupted her, screaming a misprounciation of her name.

"Ang-i-la! Ang-i-la!" Andy, arms outstreched, ran towards his aunt, a huge smile plastered on both their faces. She swooped the toddler up into her arms and swung him around. "Hey, there. How's my big boy?" she said in a motherly tone.

"Bear," Andy smiled. He showed her his blue teddy bear that was still tightly in his hand. "Blue bear."

Booth stood up and crossed his arms across his chest, a bewildered expression sketched onto his features. "Now how do you do that? He's been cranky ever since he woke up and now he can't be any happier," he smiled teasingly at the brunette.

"I guess it's a gift," she replied, mocking his teasing tone. Her face suddenly turned serious and her voice became a whisper. "How is she?"

"What do you think?" he said, glancing towards the bedroom for a split second, then turned his head to look out into the sheeting rain. Angela looked down at the oblivious toddler that was busy twiddling with his toy. He looked up and smiled and she smiled sadly back at him. She sat Andy back onto the floor and decided to go inside Brennan's bedroom, wondering what was taking her best friend so much time. On the bed Brennan sat, smiling sadly at a picture of Booth, Brennan, and all the squints including Zack, at Founding Fathers, celebrating the wrap-up of yet another case. Ever since the picture had been printed, it sat on Brennan's end table in a gold frame.

Angela sat beside Brennan and put her arm around her in a comforting gesture. She couldn't help but to look at Zack's face smiling back up at them and smile also. "He didn't to do that too often."

"Do what?" questioned Brennan.

"Smile. He always seemed to be so serious and uptight." Brennan nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I guess. I just wish he was able to explore the world a little more. Get out and see that there's more to life than work."

"That sounds a little odd coming from you, sweetie."

"I don't understand your reasoning."

Angela chuckled, "Sweetie, you do the same thing. You bury yourself in your work and sometimes, that can be bad."

"I have been to many countries and I've explored the world. I've been to Guatemala, Peru - "

"Yes, but that's my whole point. That was for work. It doesn't count. Have you ever considered just going somewhere and relaxing? I know the word probably isn't in your vocabulary but how about going somewhere to take a _vacation_."

Brennan decided to change the subject. "I don't think I can do this, Ange. I don't think I can stare at a hole in the ground and cry and share my feelings. I just can't do it." Her eyes wandered down at the picture again before she replaced it back on the nightstand.

"Are you sure, sweetie?"

Brennan nodded.

"Ok. I'll stay too. Just let me call - "

"No. You can go. I don't want you to stay behind just because I am. Go. Say your goodbyes. I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright. Just be careful. I'll tell him goodbye for you." She stood up and started to leave.

"But it's illogic - "

Angela cut her off with a serious look in her eyes. One that said "Don't go there". Brennan thought it best just to go along with it. "Ok."

Angela chuckled. "I'll call you later, Bren. See ya."

"Ok. Bye, Ange."

Booth came in as Angela went out. "Hurry up, hon. We're gonna be late."

"Booth, I can't go. I'll understand if you want to go, but I can't."

"No. I'm not leavin' you unprotected. Besides . . . I didn't have the greatest relationship with the kid."

"So, you don't mind?"

"Nah. It's ok. Well . . . " he unzipped one of the overstuffed bag and the contents flipped out all over the bag " . . . better start unpacking." He gave her one of his melting, charm smiles. She couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Author's Note

Ok, so I know that you haven't heard me in a long time, but I had to rewrite chapter 4 and completely erase chapter 5. It just wasn't going the way I wanted it to go. But a new chapter should be up soon. And please review if you haven't. I really need ideas. Thanks.

~Kelsie~


End file.
